Bubbles
by World'sOnlyConsultingCriminal
Summary: A simple, somewhat fluffy, Johnlock one-shot. John and Sherlock blow bubbles together. Or at least attempt to.


**_Based on a "true" story… My friends (Sherlock and John) were attempting to blow bubbles on my swing. It gave me inspiration for this cute little fanfic, and they all but demanded that I write it. I promise you though, there was a lot less kissing, and a lot more screaming and swearing during the original event. c:_**

**_Love you guys. Hope you like it. xD_**

* * *

I sighed audibly from the couch for the fifth time in the past three and a half minutes. I saw John roll his eyes once again as he finally finished updating his blog. Why he even bothered, I wasn't quite clear. Obviously, everyone preferred mine over his.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John asked impatiently, shutting his laptop and looking over to glare at me.

"I'm bored." I replied quietly. I waited for the almost inevitable yelling I was about to get, I'd only just finished another backbreaking case and I was fully aware that John was exhausted.

John sighed and got up slowly. "Fine. I have an idea."

I looked up with surprise. "Really?" I could feel the grin spreading across my face.

"Yes. Now you're going to need some stuff." John went to the kitchen and pulled out an empty bottle.

"What are we doing?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Do you have any glycerin?" He looked up at me as he pulled the sugar out of the cupboard and rummaged through the cleaning supplies to find an unopened bottle of detergent.

"Of course. It's a very common and useful product, John. Even you know that."

John didn't reply with a rude comment as expected, but just started giving me instructions. "Mix together two cups of water, four tablespoons of the liquid detergent, two tablespoons of your glycerin, and two teaspoons of sugar until it's all mixed up and the sugar has dissolved in the bottle."

I frowned as I followed his simple instructions. "This seems rather illogical John. These ingredients mixed together won't make anything blow up or create a new substance, and it's obviously not edible." I claimed as I finished mixing things together. I looked up, but John was no longer in the kitchen. "John!"

I heard him rummaging around in his old room upstairs, before returning with two brightly colored, plastic, stick objects. "I thought I had a couple of these lying around somewhere. God knows where I got them or how old they are."

He held one out to me and I examined it closely. It was a short stick or "wand" as John called it, with a small loop on one end. I was bending it to test its plasticity when it suddenly snapped in half.

I looked down at John apologetically, but it wasn't like it was the first time I'd ruined something of his. For example, his phone, his laptop, his favorite jumper, the microwave, his favorite chair, his old clarinet, his bed... I had, on multiple occasions, succeeded in ruining many of his things.

"I'm sorry, John." I kissed his cheek lightly and handed him the two broken pieces.

John just rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Come here." He took my hand and pulled me towards the sofa. He took the bottle of solution from me and laid down, patting the little space left for me. "Normally, I wouldn't want to do this in the flat, but considering it's snowing outside… I'd rather not turn into a popsicle."

I bit back my comment about how he couldn't technically just "turn into a popsicle." A popsicle is piece of flavored ice or ice cream on a stick. And since he was neither ice nor ice cream, John was not capable of suddenly becoming a popsicle.

Instead of taking the remaining sofa space, I just flopped my arse down on John. I looked up at him expectantly. "Now what?"

John rolled his eyes and stuck the nonsense soap stick wand into the bottle and pulled it back out. I frowned as he blew on the holes slightly and little bubbles flew up. "What's the point in this?"

"Shut up. Just blow the bubbles." John retorted. He held the bubble wand in front of my face and I let out an exasperated breath, earning me a bunch of bubbles suds in the face.

"John!" I coughed and spluttered and attempted not to cry as the bubbles of death got into my eye. It was worse than getting shampoo in my eyes and that was plenty bad.

"You have to be gentle, Sherlock. Like this." John dipped the wand back in the bottle before blowing on it softly, causing seven or eight bubbles to form and drift towards the ceiling before popping.

"Let me try again," I said fiercely. One of my one few weaknesses, was that if somebody could do something that I couldn't, I wouldn't stop until I could do it just as well, or even better than them. I would not let John be better than me at anything, apart from being a doctor. He had that one to himself.

I took the wand from him and blew softly, allowing a single bubble to form before coming back to hit me in the face. I was smart enough to close my eyes this time, but I could still feel the stickiness of the bubble soap coating my face. "John…" I groaned. "I'm all sticky."

John sighed. "Sherlock, having you is just like having a small child."

"As I have already gone through and completed puberty, that is highly illogical, John. I'm a man in my thirties and I have no resemblance to a child. My brain is fully grown and I have the genetic makeup of a fully grown human." I replied stubbornly.

"You know what I meant! Sometimes you just act like a child…" He set the bubbles aside. "You know what? Forget it." He went to stand up, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't leave," I said quietly.

"I was just going to get some tea. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave." I said again and leaned up to kiss him before nuzzling my head under his chin.

John tensed before wrapping his arms around me. "You're not one for cuddling."

"People can change, John." And with that I picked up the bubbles before blowing some so I could watch them hit the ceiling. John's arms tightened around me.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too."

* * *

**_Reading back over it, I realize it was somewhat pointless. But I'm sure some of you will enjoy it anways._**

**_Leave a review if you liked it... And if you didn't... Leave a review anyways. c:_**

**_Go check out my other fanfics if you haven't already!_**

**_Love you guys. c:_**

**_xxx James Moriarty_**


End file.
